


Irresistible

by TigressJade



Series: Shadows Over Brooklyn AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Fluff, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane and Max Lightwood First Meet, Protective Magnus Bane, The Author Regrets Nothing, Veela, Veela Alec Lightwood, malec drabble, this is entirely shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: A drabble where Alec manifests the Downworld equivalent of Veela abilities.  Izzy, Max, and unsurprisingly Magnus are the only ones still in New York who can resist his allure.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a few tumblr drabbles I've written for general enjoyment. So please, enjoy. ;)

Alec is part Veela or the Downworld equivalent, because the Lightwoods weren’t as “pure blooded” as they claim. Cue the entire institute except Izzy and Max (their parents are in Idris) wanting to bang Alec like a drum, including Lydia…something that actually makes Alec hella squeamish.  Anyway, the intensity of Alec’s mystical appeal keeps building and it starts affecting any and all Downworlders who show up too.

Hell even Circle Members have started confessing to him in hopes of getting him into bed…it’s one of the only ways Alec never never wants to catch Valentine.  Having Clary and Jace offer up a threesome was quite enough fuel to break his mind completely thank you.

Magnus had chosen the day of Alec’s untimely Downworlder “awakening” to stay away and is shocked when Izzy and Max show up dragging Alec behind them hoping the High Warlock can give them a straight answer without immediately trying to seduce their brother like everyone else.

To their surprise Magnus doesn’t act any differently than he usually does, except he seems a bit more physically standoffish toward Alec upon a mention of his engagement to Lydia (something Alec actually shuts down talk of because he’s still freaked out about Lydia suddenly trying to sleep with him).

Magnus surprises Alec even further by actually finding the answer to what’s happening.  He starts lecturing them about Alec’s abilities and how Alec shouldn’t feel forced into anything and there are ways to somewhat suppress Alec’s allure and “safe, sane, and consensual” is most important.

However the easiest way to suppress Alec’s allure is to have sex with someone, lots of it, on a pretty consistent basis.

Max wants to know why this one warlock isn’t affected by Alec’s apparently irresistible allure, while even Jace couldn’t resist.  Something that ticks a lightbulb in Alec’s head as he sits through Izzy’s amused explanation of his and Magnus relationship? friendship? alliance?

Alec starts to realize that Magnus may have genuine feelings for him and as he’s unable to get the horrible images of Lydia, Clary, and Jace…nevermind Luke and Simon trying to seduce him by edging him in, pinning him against walls, and showing more skin than he ever wanted to see, Magnus sincerity and careful distance starts to seem pretty comfortable to him.  Izzy and Max start finding hiding places for Alec and Alec starts using Magnus’ suppressants (which he didn’t even charge them for), that only half take the edge off his allure for a few hours at a time.

It takes two weeks and a traumatizing incident with both the Inquisitor and Camille Belcourt for Alec to break and go to Magnus, whose been letting Alec haunt his apartment off and on anyway when he needs a place to hide.  It takes a LOT of convincing for Magnus to even agree to have sex with Alec (a handjob mind you, nothing he doesn’t feel like Alec could handle right now). Because he wants to court Alec, wants to make him feel as fluffy and happy as possible and hopefully follow his heart right to Magnus own and call off the wedding that threatens to shatter whatever it is that’s between them.

Alec tells Magnus he did call it off after the fifth time Lydia tried to drag him to her room at the Institute and kept referencing her apparently not so tame sex life with her late husband (Alec sort of feels incredibly sad at the fact that he almost forced her to go celibate for him after he sees the lube and the cuffs, terrifying as it was to contemplate).

They don’t leave the loft for two days as Alec slowly but surely dives right in to what Magnus is offering him, complete with cuddling, make out sessions and the occasional mind-blowing hand job.  He isn’t sure if this counts as dates 2 & 3 once they order take out for the 3rd time.

Izzy calls him on the fourth day to let him know that everything’s back to normal at the Institute, though maybe he should make himself scarce for a while, as the High Inquisitor is determined to bring him in for some testing. (Magnus just grins mischievously at this and says he bets Alec could change her mind quite easily.)

Alec replies that he’s pretty sure Magnus could charm the whole lot of them with his gorgeous golden eyes and enjoys the look on Magnus’ face when he realizes he accidentally let his glamor slip a bit more than he thought around Alec.  Though he’s incredibly pleased that his Shadowhunter adores that side of him too.

Magnus whisks them off to Paris and then to a quiet island in Indonesia where they stay for quite a while…though Alec does eventually have to return and…it truly IS the most uncomfortable capture he’d never imagined when they finally catch up with Valentine.  In fact, Valentine’s entire freaking army is so taken with Alec’s allure that they don’t even see Magnus’ binding spells coming and STILL have looks of creepy adoration all the way back to Idris.

Of course Malec totally take off again after that, Jocelyn Fray is fine, so really a quick escape after so much is for the best or so Magnus convinces him, because he really really wants more Alec all to himself. He finds out years later that he'll always have more of Alec, because Alec's Downworlder abilities also make him immortal. They were just so incredibly rare that no one realized it was possible, not even the Warlocks.


End file.
